halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:When Enough Is Enough
It's a terrible shame about the RPs. I came into Infection early this year, eager at my first RP, and yet it seemed to go nowhere despite many awesome posts. @SPARTAN-119; while I feel that that would be an awesome idea for an RP, I think there are too many location issues involved ("Sith'ari! Specops! How did you get here? I thought you were in Britain and New Zealand respectively?"). Y'see? i think an RP of that sort should focus on something like The Salvation War, where Earth's present day governments and armed forces focus on forcing invaders alien to this planet away. Of course, if we could feature in the defence of our doomed hometowns as the Covenant approach, that would be good, too.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) This is starting to sound pretty good, and an RP would provide an excellent boost for the site. I like 07, because its 7! :) I like 119's idea, only instead of having ourselves become characters, we can each send one of our own characters back in time slightly before the arrival of the prophet, armed with nothing, and they need to get past the shock of it all in order to fight the carrier when it arrives. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 14:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I like 119's idea and 23's idea. It'd be really fun to see present day (Halo present) and modern day people interact as the fleet comes down on Earth.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 16:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RP: Great Battle Of Reach , say? You in? Parkster out...}} I say yes!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 07:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RP Ideas Idea 1 (LOMI) *Name **''Sanctuary Lost'' *Date **February 17th, 2554 *Location **Righteous Sanctuary (Covenant holy world) *Factions **UNSC **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **Imperial Covenant **Holy Covenant **Several other splinter factions **The Flood **Forerunner Constructs *Plot Ideas **The Covenant holy world of Righteous Sanctuary has proven itself a bastion against the raging storm of the Great Schism, the wilderness planet harboring any and all peace-seekers and religious worshippers, providing a center of worship and a neutral ground between factions... until now. The Imperial Covenant has infiltrated and taken over the planet, taking power away from the religious-minded Holy Covenant, and are now trying to glean information from the Forerunner relics on the planet. However, when the Covenant Loyalists make a grab for the planet and its' defense fleet, they discover that the planet houses more relics than initially thought... far more. A planet full. A veritable treasure trove of war weapons. The Loyalists and Imperialists are now fighting on the planet, major commanders of both factions present at the battle: meanwhile, word leaks out, and other factions send their own fleets to the planet in an attempt to gain control of it. Now, a joint UNSC-Separatist war fleet rushes to the planet to deal with the warring factions, with a UNSC special forces detachment ready to carry out orders to stop the Covenant from gaining control of the planet at whatever cost. But in the bowels of the planet, ancient forces stir, eldest of prisoners stirring in their cells while their wardens slumber: there are more forces at work than simply those above the ground... Idea 2 (Parkster) *Name **''Great Battle Of Earth'' *Date **2552 (Concurrent with the battles of Earth in Halo 2, 3 & ODST) *Location **Earth (Maybe the moon too and definitely above Earth) *Factions **UNSC ***SPARTANS **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **The Flood **Forerunner Constructs *Plot Ideas **We've played the beginning, we've fought through to the end. However, away from the heroic limelight of SPARTAN-117, many other simultaneous battles were occurring all over the planet. New York, London, Los Angeles, Paris, Moscow, Hong Kong, Singapore, Sydney, Berlin and many more important megatropolis locations were under attack during this time. But what exactly happened to them? Do they still stand in 2553 as high rise urban masterpieces, or were they obliterated and burnt to nothing but glowing solder and metallic wrecks? This is our home the Human's last stand. One SPARTAN was enough to stop the war. However, was he enough to stop the billions of lives scattered around the globe from dying? I say no, and that's where we come in... Idea 3 (Parkster) *Name **''Second Battle Of Bauxite'' *Date **15th January 2553 *Location **Bauxite *Factions **UNSC ***SPARTANS **Human Rebel Groups **Covenant Separatists **Pirate Factions **Forerunner Constructs **Bauxite's native Cretaceous-like megafauna *Plot Ideas **Distant from Reach and Earth, Bauxite has been left unhealed for just over 10 years. After its first battle in 2542, both the Covenant and Humans fought vigorously until neither were left standing. Mining of ores, exports of metals and development of civilisation has halted. The UNSC had almost forgotten them. The Delta-7 Division, a highly secret subordinate group of ONI's Section 3 is the only thing keeping minimal UNSC forces on the planet to safeguard one of the last standing cities. The planet's capital Bauxite City has been captured and ran by Human Rebels, the planet's second and third largest cities are being fought over by rebels and covenant pirates, Oreland City one of the largest Human mining cities in UNSC territory is being controlled by Pirates too and last but not least Alpha Cryolite City; the UNSC's only hold on this destroyed planet, and the home to Delta-7. During the first battle, many orphans were conscripted into the SPARTAN-III programme for the new Gamma Company. With the majority of Gamma already baptised by fire and battle torn, a few want to bring their home back to UNSC control. The war is already over between the Humans and the Covenant and the UNSC and Separatists have enough clean-up ops and post-war issues to be caring about a fallen outer colony. But with the war over and still over 200 SPARTANS active, one last effort to take the UNSC's largest mining planet back under control will be initiated. Delta-7 have the intelligence and political advantage over the rebels and pirates. The mind of victory is in place. Now all they need is the muscle, and that's where we come in... Idea 4 (Matt) *Name **''Marathon'' *Date **November 5th, 2552 *Location **Installation 06 ("Zeta Halo") *Factions **UNSC **URF **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **The Flood **Forerunner Constructs *Plot Ideas **The Battle for Earth is raging like the fires of purgatory, humanity doing everything in its power to prevent the Covenant juggernaut from destroying the thing we hold most precious in the world - our home. But the fleet besieging the planet is not the only threat to Earth; another Halo - one of seven doomsday weapons built by the ancient race called the Forerunners to stop a deadly alien parasite known as the Flood - has been discovered. With the Covenant factions struggling to gather large enough forces to seize the ring from the human rebels who found it first, the UNSC collects a battlegroup initially meant for Earth's defense. With it is also many Marines, Pilots, ONI operatives and several deadly operators of the SPARTAN Program - notably parts of Gamma Company of the SPARTAN-III Project - all ready to fight to their very last breath against any Covenant in their path. For if the ring is controlled by the Covenant, there will be no Earth to defend, and a galaxy devoid of sentient life. And so, a marathon between foes to claim the artifact begins... Idea 5 (119) *Name **''542 Years Early (working title)'' *Date **Month and Day Pending, somewhere between 2010 and 2012 *Location **Earth *Factions **Present-Day Humanity ***Halo Fanon Users **Covenant Loyalists *Plot: Shortly after the start of the Covenant Civil War, due to some sort of slipspace-related accident, a lone Covenant Loyalist assault carrier is tranported back in time to the present day, location: Earth. The lesser prophet commanding the vessel realizes he has gone back in time and sees this as an opportunity to destroy humanity and gain control of what he believes to be the Ark 542 years early. The main characters on the human side are Halo Fanon Wiki users. You must join the military forces of the many nations of Earth and drive back the invading alien hordes then strike back at the main Covenant base, the assualt carrier itself, hovering over a massive excavation site in Voi, Kenya. Idea 6 (RRH) *Name **''Over There'' (Working Title) *Date **Sometime between 2560 and 2580 *Location **Earth (Alternate Universe) *Faction **UNSC Humans ***HF Users **UESF Humans *Plot: **Several years (8-28, depending) after the end of the of the Human-Covenant War, a slipspace anomaly causes a UNSC Ship to break the membrane between it's own universe and another, opening a wormhole that acts as a portal between two universes. Initially the people from the other side, seem happy to make the first transuniversal contact between United Nations Space Command (Main Universe) and the United Earth Space Federation (Alternate Universe, more advanced than the UNSC due to some early-21st century timeline divergence) It will later be revealed that the Human-Covenant War wasn't quite as devastating to the UESF as it was to the UNSC. In fact the UESF achieved interstellar travel a couple hundred years before the UNSC did. Somehow the tear in the membranes of the two universes causes unexplained phenomena in both Universes, causing the tensions to rise between the two Universes. The main characters on the UNSC side are the HF users. Continued Discussion Personally, I like the whole Bauxite idea the best. What we could do is something like Bauxite, the aftermath of which leads to the holy world, which in turn leads to Installation 07. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Assuming G-23 and I still share the same Installation-07, it was kind of... destroyed. I also like the Reach/Earth Campaign idea. Because so many military personnel were present at both users could easily put characters in the timeline. In fact I have a character who is already confirmed at the battle of Earth. And with the diversity of the battles there are many possible scenarios that could go on simultaneously.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Any Installation would do. Personally, I'd prefer to have the Bauxite-Holy World-Installation trilogy simply on account of the fact that it might be easier to manage, as opposed to something like Earth where everyone can be fighting anywhere from Shanghai to Timbuktu, making the mess of locations harder to follow. The suggested ones have only a handful of locations with intense fighting, which makes it pretty easy for people to join into the story at any point. My suggestion would be to have the Bauxite, where the rebels are defeated and find to the Installation by chance whilst fleeing. Then it shifts to the holy world, where everyone else discovers the Installation, thereby starting a marathon. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) No one really disliked it... but I refute the charges! This should be interesting... Voting Earth-Halo-Holy World (2) #Sorry Parkster, but - to me - Bauxite just isn't quite interesting enough to be an RP. Great story idea, no doubt, but just not quite enough for RP material --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 22:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) #All the locations for this one allow for an absolute ton of depth, diverging storylines, intricate plot twists, and general freedom for participants. I think the Bauxite setting would be too limiting, since it's already fairly well developed and might have to follow a strict timetable. The last RP I was in that was like that bombed.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Earth-Halo-Bauxite (0) Earth-Halo-Bauxite-Holy World (4) #As i said, i want a tetralogy. This will help with user commitment and character development. All four places offer a different situation and plot line, all of which varying the way we will write, cooperate and interact with our characters. [[User:The parkster|''Parkster]] 00:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #As per above. Also, Bauxite, which appears to be a more or less completely lawless place, seems like fun to do. Norman-123 01:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #Let's get this thing started! I'm looking forward to working on this project'FightWithHonor Contact me 02:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #Let's do this!Death will follow you...but you can survive 02:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Halo-Bauxite-Holy World (2) #If we're gonna be stubborn and push for just a trilogy then i still want one of my ideas involved. Matt, Me & LOMI respectively for the battles. I've changed them around so they fit chronologically! [[User:The parkster|Parkster']] 00:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #I also had a part in suggesting this, so I'm gonna vote for it. --[[User:Spartan G-23|''SPARTAN-G023]] ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 119's 'Real-Life' RP (0) RRH's RP (0) Further Comments